pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Mako Mori/Uprising
|hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |height = 5' 5" (1.65 m) |weight = 121 lbs''Info provied by: Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters'' |academy = 2021[http://travisbeacham.tumblr.com/post/58455517357/how-old-is-when Travis Beacham: How old are the characters in Pacific Rim?] |occupation = Head of the reorganized Pan Pacific Defense Corps |rank = Mako Mori's Rank (PRU Quiz) |number = |strike = |deploy = |affiliations = Pan Pacific Defense Corps |pilot = |partner = |command = |appearances = Pacific Rim: Uprising, Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension |noncanon = Pacific Rim Uprising: The Junior Novel, Pacific Rim Uprising: Official Novelization |actor = Rinko Kikuchi (adult), Mana Ashida (child) |voice actor = }} '''Mako Mori' is the adoptive daughter of Stacker Pentecost and the sister of Jake Pentecost. Born to Sumako and Masao Mori in 2003, Mako is a survivor the 2016 Onibaba attack that killed her parents. Under the tutelage of Stacker Pentecost, Mako trained to become a Ranger in the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. and later joined the Jaeger Program as a J-Tech officer. In 2025 she became the new pilot of the Mark-3 Jaeger Gipsy Danger and the partner of American Jaeger pilot, Raleigh Becket, participating in the final days of the Kaiju War. A decade following the end of the Kaiju War, Mako became the of the reorganized Pan Pacific Defense Corps. She worked to train a new generation of cadets to become Rangers before her death in 2035. Biography Early Life Mako Mori was born April 23, 2003''Pacific Rim: Drift Space (Blu-Ray Feature)'' in , Pan Pacific Defense Corps: Shatterdome to parents Sumako and Masao Mori. Mako was third, but only child Sumako was able to carry to term following two miscarriages before. Mako's father was a for their village. Mako would spend hours in his workshop watching him work. Mako's mother doted on her, Mako remembering how her mother would brush her hair. Because of her father's profession, Mako took interest in swords. Her father gifted her with her first Hanbō staff as a result. Onibaba Attack May 15, 2016, Mako and her family visit the city of Tokyo. Her father, diagnosed with cancer, is taken to the hospital during their trip, and later, her parents buy her a pair of red shoes.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization Their visit coincides with the attack of Category II Kaiju Onibaba. Mako loses her parents in the crowd rushes to escape the Kaiju when one of her shoes come off and she stops to pick it up. Mako's parents are presumably killed in the chaos of the Kaiju's attack. Terrified, she wanders the streets of Tokyo crying out for Sumako. She wanders into the battlefield and catches the eye of Onibaba who begins to pursue her.Pacific Rim Mako takes refuge behind a dumpster in a corner alley, but the Kaiju tracks her down down and attempts to kill her. Mako survives the ordeal when the Mark-1 Jaeger, Coyote Tango is dropped into the city and kills the Kaiju following a three-hour battle. Mako is taken out of the city by Stacker Pentecost. Mako later earns the reputation of a famous survivor of Onibaba's attack. Aftermath Growing up with Jake Shortly after she is rescued by Stacker, a thirteen year old Mako is adopted into the Pentecost family.Pacific Rim Uprising photos offer first look at John Boyega preparing to stomp monsters Stacker's son, Jake, dislikes her immediately, feeling threatened by her arrival and the attention Stacker gives her. Unbeknownst to Mako, Jake views their every interaction as a competition. He attempts to best Mako at everything, but never succeeds. Stacker picks up on his son's hostility and demands civility from his son, who calls spoiled. Despite being younger, Stacker asks that Jake "look after" Mako in light of the losses she suffered in Tokyo. During a day out on the beach, Jake attempts to out-run Mako in a race. Mako gains ground and wins after he trips and falls onto the sand. While Mako and Stacker celebrate her victory, Jake watches on with envy. Stacker's relationship with his children is lopsided, Stacker favoring Mako more than Jake. Stacker’s favoritism creates a rift between himself and Jake, who eventually gets used to and comes to see Mako as his sister despite their circumstances. Pan Pacific Defense Corps Mako joins the Pan Pacific Defense Corps in 2021 and is seemingly accompanied by a twelve year old Jake. She begins working on her mechanical and engineering skill during her tenure as a student at the Jaeger Academy. Stacker becomes her teacher and trains her to become a Ranger, while Jake is left to fend for his own with other mentors in the PPDC. In 2022, despite being a cadet herself, Mako becomes the mentor of both Jake and a student named Nathan Lambert, who befriends Jake.Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension Mako earns the top scores of "51 Drops, 51 Kills" in the Jaeger Combat Simulator and excels in the Academy.Pacific Rim Despite her success, Stacker is reluctant to allow her to become a full fledged pilot on account of the fact she stills desires revenge for the death of her mother and father. Pentecost is adamant that she remain outside of the battlefield and dissuades her at every chance. Mako later earns the officer rank of J-Tech following her graduation from the academy. Mark III Restoration Project By 2024, Mako is working with the PPDC to restore the severely Mark-3 Jaeger, Gipsy Danger, through the Mark III Restoration Program. That same year, Jake attempts to pilot a Mark-4 Jaeger without co-pilot and collapses in the Conn-Pod. Stacker strips his son of his cadet status and kicks him out of the PPDC. Despite his expulsion, Mako remains confident that her brother can redeem himself if given another chance. In the face of his disappearance, Mako continues her work in the Restoration Program. Pacific Rim Twelve years into the Kaiju War, the Jaeger Program suffers major losses following the Kaiju's adaptation to the Jaegers. Believing the program is too costly to continue supporting, the United Nations cut funding to the program, diverting their financial support to the Anti-Kaiju Wall, a coastal wall in progress of being built around the Pacific Rim. With only a period of eight months of financial aid left, Stacker begins amassing the remaining resources of the PPDC to the Hong Kong Shatterdome. Stacker makes Mako the head of the Mark III Restoration Program, a project dedicated to restoring and repairing the Mark-3 Jaeger, Gipsy Danger to functioning order. Intent on retrieving Raleigh Becket, the only Mark-3 pilot still alive, Stacker leaves also Mako in charge of selecting a list of candidates to act as his new co-pilot. Gipsy Danger's repairs are completed by the time Stacker and Raleigh return to Hong Kong from Sitka, . When Mako firsts meets Raleigh, he impresses her with his ability to speak when he responds to what Mako considered a private comment between herself and Stacker. While she shares her desire to become a Jaeger pilot, she freely expresses that she doesn't believe Raleigh is suited to pilot Gipsy Danger because of the risks he took in his former career. Mako continues to critique Raleigh's performance during his trails with the candidates and Raleigh challenges her and Stacker, wanting to spar with Mako instead. While Pentecost objects initially, he allows Mako the opportunity to show off her skills. Mako is evenly matched with Raleigh, who coaches her through their sparring session, and eventually besting Raleigh. While the two demonstrate tremendous drift compatibility, Stacker continues to object to Mako becoming Raleigh's partner. Raleigh believes Mako is being treated unfairly by Stacker, but she tells him that she respects him command and is not merely being obedient. Stacker later gives Mako the opportunity to become Raleigh's co-pilot, honoring his promise to allow her to become a Ranger. Their test run inside Gipsy Danger goes well until Raleigh allows his mind to drift back to the death of his brother and knocks them both out of alignment. Mako becomes lost in her memories of Onibaba's attack in Tokyo, and nearly destroys the the Shatterdome when she accidentally charges Gipsy Danger's plasma cannon. The consequences of her inability to regain control forces Stacker to ground Mako, leaving Raleigh without a co-pilot. Mako is given a second chance to pilot Gipsy Danger and redeem herself during the Double Event. When Leatherback disables Striker Eureka with its organic EMP, Raleigh argues that Gipsy Danger's status as an "analogue" Jaeger, prevents it from being disabled like the Mark-4 or Mark-5 Jaegers. Mako and Raleigh combat and kill Leatherback with little difficulty. They face a greater challenge with Otachi, a cunning Kaiju that attempts to kill Newton Geiszler. Mako finally exacts her revenge for the family she lost when she and Raleigh cut the Kaiju in half. When Stacker decides to lead the charge for Operation Pitfall mission to the Breach, Mako argues against it, knowing he will die if he pilots another Jaeger. Stacker farewells his daughter, asking her to protect him. At the Breach, Mako and Raleigh are disabled by the Category IV Kaiju's Raiju and Scunner, who prevent Gipsy Danger from coming to Striker Eureka's aid against Slattern. Mako is forced to watch as her father detonates the nuclear bomb on Striker Eureka's back, to allow Gipsy Danger a clear path to the Breach. Mako and Raleigh enter the Breach using Slattern's body, killing it as Gipsy Danger descends into the throeat. During their entry, Mako's air supply is compromised, and she loses consciousness. Raleigh ejects her from the Jaeger before he starts Gipsy Danger's self-detonation. She reaches the surface before him, and immediately opens his escape pod. She believes Raleigh dead when she can't find his pulse, but he regains consciousnesses. With the Breach closed, the two wait for pick up from the Shatterdome. Ascension Sabotage of Chronos Berserker Evaluating the Cadets Akumagami Font Pacific Rim: Uprising Reuniting with Jake Ten years following his death, Stacker Pentecost is immortalized as a hero by the restructured Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Mako Mori takes up the mantle of Secretary-General in the new organization, training cadets to become Jaeger pilots. When her brother Jake is arrested for selling stolen Jaeger technology from the PPDC, Mako gives Jake an ultimatum: rejoin the organization and honor Stacker’s legacy, or go to prison for his crimes. Trivia *According to John Boyega, Mako Mori was featured more prominently in earlier versions of Pacific Rim: Uprising’s teaser trailers.Boyega reveals Mako appearances in "Uprising" trailer were cut out of Comic-Con TrailerJohn Boyega: “We wanted to keep her involvement secret,” says Boyega. “But we knew she had to come back. We felt we owed it to the fans to explain what is to come, emphasize that this movie is fun, and give them details how the two movies connect.” She was later removed from earlier teaser trailers to keep her presence a mystery. Gallery Notes References }} Category:Deceased